FD
One day, I was jaded. So, I randomly inaugurated looking for games on the web. There was one unusual game that caught my eye... It was called Roblox. I read the player evaluations, and they were all pretty OK, so I determined to play the game. I created my very first appearance, called O1225, and I played a lot with it. But one day I decided I didn't like the name, and I didn't have sufficient robux to make an uncontaminated one at the time, so I created a new account. It was called Rhylinqueen. I loved that pseudonym. (The person is a girl)! I started getting really addicted to the game. I had purchased OBC, and I had plenty of robux, tickets, limiteds, and uniques. I had even started my own clan group, and it was growing contentedly. I was a few strides away from being outstanding! -Two years succeeding...- One day I got home from a long, monotonous day of school. I went up to my room and seized a book from my bookshelf to learn. But, there was something behind the book (Yes I know that is very unlikely. Continue reading please). It was a small sticky note, and it said this: Roblox Username: Rhylinqueen Password: 8394Rhylie (That is not my real account) Ohhh, I remember that game! I decided to log on and play. I discerned that I had a message up in the corner. Hmm, that's unusual. Why would someone send me a message after all this time? The message was from someone called GotyouAshlyn! I was freaked out, not because of the fact you can't use punctuation in usernames, but at the fact, the player knew my name (Not my real name). It sent me numerous recitals; WE WANT FD YU KILLED O NBDY LIKES YU FD YU HATEFUL IDIT I stared at the messages for a while. Then it suddenly hit me: All the messages were missing their O letters. I wondered why he would do that. Then, I got another message: From O1225. My brain started connecting the dots. O1225 was my old account. All the messages are MISSING THEIR O'S. The message said; Remember me? Of course not. You admired me, then you seduced me. All those times we spent mutually, YOU COMPENSATED ME. Don't you see, Ashlyn? YOU ARE A MURDERER. At this point, I was literally crying. "I AM NOT A MURDERER!" I screamed at the computer. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" I forced myself to calm down and read the rest of the message. You replaced me. Now you will see and feel my same pain. I was scared of what O would do to me. Then, suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. My mom went downstairs to open the door. "Mum, I'm home!" Said a voice that sounded like mean. Except it sounded sweeter than mine. O replaced me, just like she promised. -AUTHOR'S NOTE- Idea credit to an awesome warrior cat fanfic, I will post their user if I can find it! Also, please send all recommendations to WolfDJ11, or you can do them if you want to.